Tears From The Moon
by Rhiannon10
Summary: 4x3. Kinda. Death/song/sobfic. Quatre grieves for more than one loss...


Title: Tears From The Moon  
  
Disclaimer, Claimer and Such: Don't own GW or the song (which I FINALLY found and downloaded, after much effort.) I do own. . . the ideas in the fic, I believe.  
  
Notes: It's been so long since I've done 4x3. Much less angsty 4x3. I'm really sorry's go out to: Trowa fans (not including Quatre), Trowa Barton, and the people who hate it when author(ess)s bastardize characters. And Quatre.  
  
//Couldn't sleep, so I went out walking  
  
Thinking about you and hearing us talking//  
  
Quatre quietly opened the back door of his house. He shivered slightly at the cool night air, but walked out across the yard to the fence. He easily jumped over it and walked through the field. The full moon tinted everything silver as Quatre looked up at the sky. The western half of the sky was covered in clouds, but for the moment everything was calm and peaceful. Everything except for the boy standing in the center of the field. His blue eyes, which now glinted metallically in the silver light, were full of pain.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"This is beautiful, Quatre." A small smile.  
  
"I know. . . and thank you. It's perfect- I can get away from everything here."  
  
"You work too hard, you know."  
  
"I have to, you know that. But I'm following your advice- which was more like an order- to relax. That's why I got this place." Laughter from both friends.  
  
"That's good."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
//And all of the things I should have said  
  
Echo now inside my head//  
  
The boy bowed his head as he whispered a name. "Trowa. I miss you, Trowa." He looked at the trees that bordered the meadow on three sides. The wind blew through the branches, mocking him. Quatre closed his eyes. "I never should have said it." He opened his eyes and looked back at the stars. "I never should have told you I love you." Quatre laughed softly, bitterly, sitting down in the tall grass. "I'm sorry. Did I ever tell you that? I'm sorry I love you. That I destroyed us. I just. . . I thought you felt the same way."  
  
//Something falling from the sky  
  
I'm so sad I made the angels cry//  
  
Quatre blinked as something wet fell on his face. Not tears- he looked up to see a few more raindrops fall. The storm was moving in, but the moon was still bright. "Rain is what happens when angels cry." He'd told Trowa that once, when they were in a safe house together, watching the rainstorm outside. Trowa had replied that the angels must be sad because of all the deaths caused by the battle yesterday. Quatre brushed another drop off his face. Whether it was from his broken heart or the sky, no one could tell.  
  
//Tears from the moon  
  
Fall down like rain  
  
I reach for you  
  
I reach in vain  
  
Tears from the moon  
  
Tears from the moon//  
  
"Trowa." A sobbed name. "I'm so sorry, Trowa. Can you hear me? Are you here?" Quatre stood, looking around. "I can feel you. I always could. That's something else I never told you." He turned in a slow circle, searching the area. "Where are you?" Angel's tears, falling faster, from the angels in the sky and the angel trapped on earth.  
  
//It just ain't fair, this thing called loving  
  
When one steps in, the other feels nothing  
  
I would've done anything for you  
  
I still love you, baby I adore you//  
  
Quatre panted, sobbing, as memories swept over him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The final notes of the duet faded out and Quatre lowered the violin from his shoulder. He looked over at Trowa, his chest tightening painfully at the mere sight of the other boy. Trowa met his eyes as he pulled the flute apart. "Quatre. . . you know I have to leave." Quatre bit his lip. "No, you don't. You can stay here, really." Trowa shook his head, smiling slightly. "I have to go home. Cathy needs me at the circus." Quatre sighed. "You'll visit, right?" "If I can." Quatre was silent until Trowa neared the door. "Trowa, wait. . ." Trowa turned, looking at Quatre in puzzlement. Quatre walked over to the taller boy, knowing it was now or never. "Trowa, I. . . I love you." Without waiting to see the other's reaction, he leaned up and kissed him. Trowa shoved him away, taking a step back. Quatre's eyes went wide. "No- Quatre, no. I don't- I don't love you. I-" He slipped past the stunned boy. "I'm sorry." He disappeared. Quatre stood, frozen in shock. Slowly, he raised a hand and placed it over his heart. For the first time in his life, the only pain he could feel was his own.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Quatre sank back to the ground as the rain fell faster. He hunched over, his breath coming in sharp gasps. He looked up at the storm, surprised to see the moon shining silver through a break in the clouds.  
  
//All day I keep from falling apart  
  
But at night when the sky gets dark//  
  
As he curled up on his side in the wet grass, he felt something hard poke into his side. He sat up and pulled out his pager. With a half-scream of sorrow, he hurled it across the field. It was a reminder of the cheerful face he put on for everyone during the day. It wasn't so hard- and his acting would've given Duo a run for his money. But when the bills were paid, when the phones stopped ringing, when he had to go home alone, the pain returned. The pain of losing Trowa- twice.  
  
//Tears from the moon  
  
Fall down like rain  
  
I reach for you  
  
I reach in vain  
  
Tears from the moon  
  
Tears from the moon//  
  
Quatre jerked upright when he heard someone say his name. He scanned the field, desperation in his movements. "Trowa?" The rain was his only reply. He heard his name again and whirled around. Something moved in the shadows and he raced towards it, all reason forgotten. When he came to the spot, he fell to his knees. A tree swayed innocently in the wind. "Trowa. . . you- you're really dead, aren't you?" he cried. "I'm sorry!" There was no one to hear but the moon.  
  
//Stop- stop haunting me  
  
It should be easy  
  
As easy as when you stopped wanting me//  
  
His name called again. "STOP!" he screamed. "Leave me alone, Trowa! It's not enough that you killed me once, you had to do it again by dying? What do you want from me? Tell me! TELL ME!" His voice broke and he collapsed on the ground, sobbing, repeating the name of his love. ". . .I'm sorry. . ."  
  
// Tears from the moon  
  
Fall down like rain  
  
I reach for you  
  
I reach in vain//  
  
Quatre looked back at the sky as the moon vanished from sight. He raised a hand, in a futile gesture to bring back the light. The rain poured down in sheets, soaking him. Quatre curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes were tearless, lifeless.  
  
// Tears from the moon  
  
Fall down like rain  
  
But tears from the moon  
  
Can't wash away the pain  
  
Tears from the moon//  
  
Eventually the storm blew over, and the moon came back out. Its light made everything silver, including the cold body of a young man who'd died long before this night.  
  
//Tears from the moon  
  
Tears from the moon//  
  
Whoa. That was different and depressing. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember: "Reviews are like chocolate roses. Send a dozen today!" - Ryo Sen 


End file.
